<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>绿茶蛇队和风评被害的冬哥 by feifeiadele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961037">绿茶蛇队和风评被害的冬哥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele'>feifeiadele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿盾与阿蛇的修罗场（大嘘）以及（因为阿蛇的缘故）从来就没有过正常风评的巴基</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>绿茶蛇队和风评被害的冬哥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿蛇是阿盾的复制人，有完全相同的外貌和记忆，经过不屈不挠的职场拼搏（？）成为了嗨爪领袖，然后嗨爪在蛇蛇的带领下转型为可以跟神盾局合作的普通组织（？）</p><p>美队史蒂夫和从嗨爪跳槽到神盾局的冬兵巴基在一起了，然而蛇队格兰特坚持不懈地撬自己同位体的墙角。</p><p>————</p><p>阿蛇想跟阿盾抢他男朋友冬哥，但他跟寻常蛇队不一样的地方在于此人既不靠狠辣可怖的手段，也不靠深不可测的城府来战胜情敌，而只是以柔弱可怜白莲花（？）的姿态去找阿盾对线。</p><p>面对一脸警惕的阿盾，绿茶蛇蛇会楚楚可怜地流下柔弱的泪水，暗红色的美眸流露出令人心悸的脆弱，并以别人拒绝他就是毫无同情心的白莲花语气说“史蒂夫，你是美国队长，是国民英雄，所有人都爱你尊敬你，而我只是个见不得光的海德拉队长！史蒂夫，你什么都有，而我什么都没有，难道你还想跟我抢我唯一在乎的心上人巴基吗？”</p><p>阿盾：…这都什么跟什么啊？</p><p>见史蒂夫听他的话听得愣住了，于是绿茶蛇蛇继续演戏，抽抽搭搭地哽咽着“我知道的，史蒂夫！你从知道我存在的那天起就一直嫉恨着我，想要我消失在这个世界上，我明白你的难处，也从来不愿跟你争夺什么…可是！巴基是我生命中最重要的存在了，如果没有巴基，我就根本没有存在于这世界的意义。怎么，难道你只因为想要折磨我，就要夺走我生命中唯一的光吗？”</p><p>阿盾：…我什么时候要折磨你了，明明是格兰特你三番五次派海德拉刺客来暗/鲨美国队长吧…</p><p>绿茶蛇蛇演戏演上了瘾，越说越声情并茂“啊，是的，史蒂夫，我明白你的意思了…你心里一定觉得我这样不堪又卑微的人，是配不上巴基的爱吧！没关系的，只要你答应不再从我这儿抢走巴基，我一定全心全意把自己奉献给他，不求巴基能有多么爱我，只要他愿意看我一眼便足够了…”</p><p>阿盾：…啊喂！不要忽然摆出一副苦情戏女主角的样子啊！</p><p>然而此时的绿茶蛇蛇已经完全代入了他给自己找的柔弱女主剧本当中“请把巴基还给我吧，史蒂夫，你不会因此而损失太多的，因为巴基对于你只是锦上添花的恋人，对于我却是我生命中唯一的光…我啊，真是个没用的人呢，什么都可以不要，但就是不能没有爱情，而巴基就是我命中注定的爱人，我没了他就无法存活了…”</p><p>阿盾：…虽然知道这家伙是在演戏，但不知道什么缘故，看多了居然还真有些同情他？不愧是邪恶的海德拉队长，当真是演技精湛，轻松夺得奥斯卡。</p><p>正当绿茶蛇蛇拉着美国队长的衣袖，如同哀求善妒的正室夫人发过自己腹中胎儿的柔弱侍/妾般抽抽咽咽娇娇弱弱地演着戏，而阿盾先生不知出于何种心态，居然看蛇蛇演戏看上了瘾，一动不动地坐着听他说话之时，善妒正室史蒂夫和柔弱侍/妾格兰特共同的夫君（x）巴基怒气冲冲地闯了进来，一把抓起哭得梨花带雨千娇百媚的格兰特衣领子就开揍，好似在外不顺心就拿妻子出气的渣男（。</p><p>格兰特入戏太深，所以一时没缓过来，被巴基揍了好几下才天真无辜地问“巴基哥哥～你为什么忽然打我呀，是我又做了什么让你不开心的事情吗？我知道错了，以后不会再…哎哟哎哟哎哟！巴基你下手轻点哇！”</p><p>冬哥气死了，一边揍蛇蛇一边转过头向已经看呆了的史蒂夫解释道“这哈批玩意儿前几天在我喝的水里下/药！”</p><p>史蒂夫懂了，但巴基的反应还是令他稍微有点理解不能“呃…可是这家伙以前也没少在你吃的东西里悄悄加春/药吧，不过你每次都能顺利解决，而且也没哪次像现在这样生气啊？难道是…他这次下的/药剂量特别大，让你产生了很严重的后遗症吗？”</p><p>冬哥更生气了，下手也更重了，然而格兰特在被巴基暴揍的同时还趁机往巴基胸前靠以便吃他的豆腐，冬哥没注意到，对史蒂夫说“不是！如果只是春/药的话我还不会这么生气，毕竟作为超级士兵我身体对大部分春/药与毒/药的免疫力都很强，只是这家伙，前几天，居然…往我水杯里面加了卸药！我虽然是个超级士兵，吃饱了又误食卸药之后也还是会急着去卫生间的！”</p><p>阿盾傻掉了：“…蛤？他加卸药干什么？”</p><p>冬哥被事到如今居然还在占他便宜的哈批蛇队气的头昏脑胀，于是接着揍阿蛇“为什么？！这坑货是为了逼迫我接受他的表白！史蒂夫你是不清楚，当时我已经紧迫到再不进去就会膀/胱爆炸从此身败名裂无法做人的程度了，结果这哈批货堵在卫生间门口，说什么我不答应他的表白就不让我进去！更要命的是，当时我后面一群人排队看着我们俩，还有人耳语说怎么我有了美国队长，还要玩弄他们至高领袖的芳心…哎，一开口就知道是老嗨爪了。不过我也没跟他们计较，只是跟格兰特在门口怼了半天，才终于进去了，然而从那之后海德拉那边就有许多人说我在卫生间门口因为感情问题跟人打架，害的一堆人进不了卫生间…我的脸都因为这破事丢光了！史蒂夫你说，这坑货该不该揍？”</p><p>阿盾从冬哥说的第一句话开始便彻底停止了思考“啊…啊…巴基你说什么？喔对，该揍，当然该揍！这家伙让你名誉受损，你揍他一顿是应该的，不过他刚才已经被你打晕了，用不着继续打，现在我们去做什么？”</p><p>冬哥想了一会，决定带着男朋友离开某哈批蛇队“我们走吧，回房间做艾去，把格兰特丢在这里。”</p><p>善良的史蒂夫犹豫了：“可是这样会不会…对你的名声不太好啊？虽然这家伙的确活该，但万一有嗨爪以此为由头，让你名誉再次受损…”</p><p>冬哥看破红尘，云淡风轻“没关系，反正自从我们俩在一起，海德拉就从来没停止过让我声名扫地的举措，他们造谣说我是绝世大渣男，说我睡了海德拉队长又不负责任，抛弃他跟小妖精美队跑了，甚至说我还威胁格兰特不许把我跟他纯粹虚构的恋人关系说出来，总之我在嗨爪那边从来就没有风评正常过…这次多了新罪名，也是债多了不愁，虱子多了不痒，随他去吧。”</p><p>史蒂夫：“…好吧，那我们回去休息。”</p><p>于是史蒂夫和巴基回到他们的卧室睡♂觉去了，格兰特则继续躺在沙发上做关于巴基的春/梦，嗨爪们听闻至高领袖又被冬兵这抛弃旧爱（大嘘）的绝世渣男带着新欢美队欺负了，全部都义愤填膺，发誓要将巴恩斯与他的新欢罗杰斯的罪行昭告天下，为深情专一却惨遭渣男欺骗的海德拉队长讨回公道。</p><p>————</p><p>艸啊，怎么最近我脑子里的盾冬都是这种充斥着魑魅魍魉的魔幻相处模式，不应当，实在不应当（然而我到现在也没想出解决办法，唉，难受(;_;)）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>